Zero's New Superpower
by Windrises
Summary: Zero gets the power to fly around, but Schneizel gets an airplane.


Notes: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. This story is dedicated to all of the talented people that have worked on Code Geass.

Zero went into Lloyd Asplund's laboratory and said "I could use a new invention to help me defeat my enemies. The last time I battled the prince he almost won. He's probably doing a victory right now."

Lloyd replied "You don't need to worry about that, because I've invented something good." Lloyd got out a new chemical.

Zero said "Explain this new invention to me."

Lloyd replied "Well I was rather busy when I was making it. I got so distracted that I forgot what this invention can do."

Zero asked "How am I supposed to find out what the chemical can do?"

Lloyd answered "You can drink the chemical."

Zero asked "Do you know if it's dangerous?"

Lloyd said "I'm not sure about that. Are you going to try it out?"

Zero replied "I'll drink a few sips." Zero lifted part of his mask off and started drinking the chemical. After drinking the chemical Zero started flying.

Lloyd said "It seems like I made a flying chemical."

Zero proudly replied "Now I have a flying superpower." Zero started flying around. Lloyd handed the antidote to Zero. Zero put the antidote in one of his pockets. He decided to start flying outside. He went to the sky.

A few minutes later Prince Schneizel came to Lloyd's laboratory and asked "Did you make the invention that I wanted you to create?"

Lloyd said "I've been a little scatterbrained recently. What did you want me to create?"

Schneizel said "An airplane."

Lloyd replied "Oh. I remember creating that yesterday. It's outside."

Schneizel went outside and saw Zero flying in the sky. He said "I was going to use the airplane to go to Zero's hideout. However it'll be easier to get to Zero now since he's flying in the sky." Schneizel went into the airplane and started heading towards the sky.

Meanwhile Zero was really high up in the sky. He said "This super power is incredibly awesome. I'm like a way cooler version of Superman. I've always been the world's smartest superhero. Now I'm also the fastest." Zero flew around some birds.

Diethard Ried was walking around. He looked around and saw Zero flying in the sky. Diethard said "It seems like Zero got a new super power. Now he's more awesome than he's ever been. This'll be one of my greatest broadcasts ever." Diethard grabbed his new camera, stole an airplane, and started flying to Zero.

Schneizel flew near Zero and said "Hi Zero. It's time for you to finally be defeated."

Zero replied "Oh dear. Schneizel's got a new airplane."

Schneizel said "Since you're so close to where I am I'll be able to easily defeat you this time."

Zero replied "You're incredibly wrong about that." Zero started flying away.

Schneizel said "I'm going to catch up to you." Schneizel used his airplane to follow Zero.

Zero replied "You should leave me alone."

Schneizel said "Don't give me the blame Zero. Our rivalry is your fault. I wasn't planning on bothering you, but you started ruining my plans."

Zero replied "Your plans were evil."

Schneizel said "My plans are far more intelligent than yours. Getting a flying super power is rather useless."

Zero proudly said "You're the prince of wrongness this time. Flying is super power. It'll make my missions easier."

Schneizel replied "You're the true prince of wrongness Zero. Flying around will inspire your enemies to get airplanes to follow you. You're ruining your own plans by being the prince of fools."

Zero said "Well you're the prince of evil."

Schneizel replied "Your compliments are never nice, but they are nice to hear."

Zero said "You shouldn't mess with me. I'm the greatest superhero of all time."

Schneizel replied "You're record of best things are all negative."

Zero asked "What do you mean?"

Schneizel said "You're the biggest troublemaker, annoyance, menace, and supervillain of all time." Zero briefly lifted his mask up to stick his tongue out at the prince.

Diethard flew near Zero. Zero asked "Why is news boy here?"

Diethard said "I'm here to do a broadcast about your new super power?"

Zero replied "I recently got the power to fly. It's super cool bro."

Diethard said "It seems like one of the best super powers that you've ever had."

Zero replied "I'm the master of super powers."

Schneizel said "I'm going to defeat Zero." Schneizel used his airplane to zap Zero.

Zero asked "What's going on?"

Schneizel said "My airplane has laser rays. I think that the laser rays are powerful enough to finally get rid of you."

Zero started flying away to escape the laser rays. Zero said "It seems like the prince can't do any more damage to me."

Schneizel said "I'll use the airplane's other laser rays which can defeat enemies that are far away." Schneizel used the laser rays to zap Zero.

Zero said "I know how to escape punishment." Zero got out the antidote and started drinking it. He lost the flying power. He said "I need to avoid crashing to the ground." He landed on the airplane that Diethard stole.

Diethard asked "What's going on Zero?"

Zero went into the driver's seat of the airplane and said "I'm going to fly this plane into the prince's plane."

Schneizel replied "Zero's acting idiotic."

Zero proudly said "I'm actually the smartest guy ever." Zero crashed the airplane he was in into Schneizel's plane.

Schneizel replied "Both planes are starting to break apart now. We're going to crash to the ground."

Diethard's news camera fell out of the plane. Diethard said "I need to save it." He jumped out of the airplane.

Zero asked "Did you take a parachute before you jumped out?"

Diethard said "I assumed that I didn't need it." Diethard fell into the ocean.

Zero said "It seems like the prince and I are going to crash to the ground."

Schneizel replied "Actually I'm going to have a pleasant landing experience." Schneizel gently put on a parachute and stepped out of the airplane. He landed on a lawn.

Zero said "I need to have a good landing." Zero danced out of the airplane. He crash landed on some broken cars.


End file.
